My Little Brother
by CuteFish
Summary: Jun likers and dislikers should read, but not Jun haters, obviously! It revolves more around Daisuke, so it's not THAT bad... Contains shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I think that's pretty obvious. I am making no money by writing this stinky thing. For me and a lot of other people, Digimon does not = $$$ 

Warnings: Like every other one of my anime 'fics, SHOUNEN-AI is included!!! As I've heard more than one person say, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! And, well, that's it. 

Dedicated to my best friend April, who will never actually read this fic, but is still the one who gave me the idea for this thing by uttering two little words... "Juney Marooney..." 

A/N: I wrote this in three days. ///_^;;; I wrote it 'cause I was bored and I didn't know where to go with my babysitting gig 'fic... For you people wondering, I am NOT a Jun fan and I want her to just... go away. I am not good at choosing titles for fics... pardonnez-moi! So with all that said, on with the 'fic! 

**My Little Brother**

::SLAM!:: "Ugh! Damnit!" 

My little brother is at it again. I wish he'd be quieter when I'm painting my nails. This demands a lot of concentration. Y-A-M-A-T... crap. I forgot there were six letters in his name. Now what am I going to do? 

::CRASH!:: "Damnit!" 

There goes the salad bowl that was in the fridge. I look over my shoulder to see lettuce all over the floor, Daisuke just staring at the mess, a can of soda in his right hand. He kicks a piece of lettuce. I swear you can't tell he plays soccer by that kick... Y-A-M-A-T-O-I-S-H-I-D... one letter! Now I'll have to start all over again... Maybe if I paint "MATT ISHIDA!" ... but that might look stupid. I wish I had 11 fingers. 

"Can you move, please?" my little brother asks me, but I can tell that 'please' is sarcastic... 

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him, moving to the left of the couch. 

"Nothing." he answers angrily, opening his can of cola. 

"I can tell something's wrong. I'm not that ignorant." I know he gets angry when he's upset or frustrated... so he might not be just smashing things around angrily... 

"Coulda fooled me." he mumbles, grabbing for the remote. As he does, he knocks my nail polish remover all over our wooden table. Mom is going to kill him for that. I hear him mumble profanities as he sets his drink down and gets the tissues I keep handy while doing my nails to clean up the mess that has already begun to take the polish off the wood. I'm just about to tell him that he is going to be so grounded when I hear him sigh pathetically. I was right. Something is wrong. Very wrong... he's crying. 

I haven't seen him cry in the longest time. It's not every day you see a 15 year old guy cry. Of course, I can't see him, I can just hear him. He's covering up his face with his shirt sleeve. "Daisuke..." 

"Don't talk to me!" he screams as he gets up and runs to his room. 

I'm confused. What should I do? Okay, so I'm nosy. I think I should go talk to him, even though he told me not to. What are big sisters for? Exactly. Not listening. I run to the kitchen to clean up the lettuce off the floor and put it in the garbage, along with pieces of the porcelain bowl. 

I can't hear a single noise coming from his room. Now I'm really intrigued. Maybe he's dead. ... I immediately regret thinking that. I gently knock on his door. No answer. I knock a little louder. Still no answer. "Dai?" 

"Go away, Jun." 

"Daisuke, what's wrong? Let me in!" I demand, still trying my luck with the locked door. 

"No. Leave me alone." 

Ugh. I've had enough. I take a hairpin from my hair and unlock his door myself. He's at his desk, holding that cute little blue stuffed animal, and staring at me in shock. Now his quiet stare turns to anger. 

"I told you to leave me alone!" he screams. 

"Motomyia Daisuke! Now you listen to me! I demand to know why you aren't your usual annoying, obnoxious self!" I scream back at him. 

"You don't want to know!" he retorts. 

"Oh yes I do!" 

"It's not a big deal..." he says, his anger gone, all of a sudden. I blink at him in shock. Okay... what's happening? He's not angry... he looks depressed. What the hell? Time to go into big sister-mode. 

"It must be a big deal if you're acting so... disturbed..." I say, walking into his room, leaning against the wall that's closest to his desk. 

"Jun, I really don't want to talk about it..." he says. But I know he does. 

"C'mon, Dai, you know you can talk to me..." I coax. Our relationship as brother and sister is still pretty much what it's always been, where we usually don't tell each other anything, except for usual everyday stuff. 

He looks up at me, and doesn't say a word. His eyes are all red from crying... I don't know what to think. What could be troubling him so much? The only time I ever get upset is when Yamato turns me down for a date. Wait! That must be it! It must be that Hikari girl! 

"Girl troubles?" I ask, grinning just a little bit. I don't know what I've done wrong because now he looks ten times worse. He sighs loudly, the way I do right before I start crying again. Oh, no... 

"Dai, don't cry..." I say, reaching for him. But he swats my hand away. "Daisuke... please, tell me what's making you so miserable..." 

"I'm not having girl troubles." he says bitterly. 

"Is it school?" 

"No." 

"Is it... soccer?" 

"No." 

"Is it..." What else could it be? "Friends?" He sighs again. 

"Sort of." 

"What friend is causing this much trouble?! They aren't your friend if they're making you feel like this..." Man, am I ever pissed. I might not show that I care about my baby brother that often, but I really do. 

"Don't say that! It's... it's a lot more complicated than you think." he says. I can see he's playing with his hands, which are laying on his lap. That means he's nervous. What in the world would he be nervous about? 

"Then explain it." I order. Okay, I didn't want it to come out like that, like I'm forcing him to tell me, but if he wants help... 

"I'm the one causing the trouble, not..." 

"Who?" I don't understand... which friend? "Hikari?" 

"No, no, no... not her. It's, uhm, a guy." 

"Okay, so what's up with him?" 

"I..." he hesitates. 

"Tell me!" 

"I... I can't." 

I am very fed up. In fact, I'm so fed up, I slap him accross the face. 

"If you want me to help you, then tell me what's wrong! Don't assume that I won't understand or that I don't care, or that I'll blab and tell everyone what's perturbing you!" I scream. 

"Jun, I'm gay." he says quietly. 

Whoa. Uhm... whoa. Was I ever not expecting that... Holy... holy shit... Whoa. Okay, get a hold of yourself, Jun. He's staring at you. He thinks you hate him. His eyes are full of anguish... He turned his head. Jun, you're standing there, staring at him. Say something! "Daisuke..." 

"I'm sorry, Jun..." 

"W-what?!" I'm shocked. Sorry for what? Surely not for being gay. There's nothing wrong with that... He's not saying anything. He's staring at his feet. He's crying again. "Dai..." Okay, what the hell do I say now?! "Daisuke... look at me." 

"No..." 

"Dai, what are you sorry for?" 

"For..." he chokes back a sob. 

"Oh, Dai..." I walk over to him and wrap him up in a hug. He's crying really hard... what do I do? I haven't comforted him for the longest time... Think, Jun, think. He really needs you right now! 

"Daisuke, there's nothing to be sorry for! It's okay! Don't let it bother you that much..." 

"That's not it, Jun..." he sobs. 

"Then what is it?" I ask. There's more? 

"It's... I'm in love. And I messed it up real bad. Just like I mess everything else up." he says, hiccuping. 

"You don't mess up everything!" Oops, that's not the way I wanted it to come out. It sounded like an insult. He's staring at me wide-eyed. "What is it?" 

"I... I messed everything up..." 

"You already said that, Dai. Please, tell me. I really want to help you." I say genuinely. 

"I... I'm in love with Takeru. And I told him I loved him, and then I kissed him. And he just kind of looked at me like you did. And then he gave me a disgusted look and walked away. And now he hates me. Just like everyone else hates me!" he screams, the tears that were forming in his eyes now scrolling down his cheeks. 

I need a minute to register this... My little brother kissed Takaishi Takeru? Yamato's brother?! And my little brother told Takaishi Takeru he loved him?! Okay, this is worse than I thought... But it isn't exactly bad. 

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Daisuke. And everyone does not hate you! Your big sister loves you!" Okay, so that sounded totally corny. So what? My baby bro needs me. 

"Thanks, Jun... but I know he hates me." he says sadly, using his shirt sleeve to wipe the tears off his cheeks. 

"Now, you don't know that for sure, do you? I'm sure he didn't tell you he hated you." 

"He didn't, but..." 

"And he didn't try to hit you or anything, did he?" I ask. 'Cause if he did... I don't care if he's Yamato's little brother! 

"No, he didn't, but..." 

"No buts! He was probably just surprised about what you told him and when you kissed him. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to take, Dai." 

"But what about that look he gave me? I'm sure he hates me, Jun... I'm sure of it..." he says. I can tell he's getting depressed. Gotta say something to cheer him up somehow... 

"He's your friend. He can't just hate you! So you kissed him," God it feels weird saying that... "and you told him you loved him. It'll be really awkward, I predict, but it'll just blow over..." 

"Jun, I don't want it to blow over. I'm in love with him, Jun! I can't just make it go away!" he says angrily. 

Oops. 

"I know, Daisuke, I know... I'm just saying, if he doesn't return the feeling, it'll be awkward at first but I'm sure you'll go back to being friends!" I try to say reassuringly. He seems to realize that for a minute, then he makes a bitter face. 

"I can't see why he would want to be my friend..." he says. 

"Of course he will! Now, we've been arguing about this long enough! Daisuke, I know this must be hard for you, but just realize that you'll probably be his friend again, and that even if you still love him, at least he'll know it and down the road, if he ever realizes that he does love you, you two will be together!" At least it made sense in my head... And I guess it makes sense in his head, too. 

"Thanks, oneechan." he says with a smile, right before he hugs me. 

Oneechan? He hasn't called me that since... since... well, a long time ago, damnit! Right now I can't help but cry. I can honestly say that I have never felt so close to him. Our hug feels nice and warm... and suddenly he laughs. "What?" 

I find him staring at my nails. He snickers. 

"What?!" I ask, annoyed. 

"N-nothing...!" he laughs. 

"What?! What is it?!" Grrrr... 

"Oh, well... it's just... your nails..." he laughs. 

"What's wrong with them?! It's Yamato's name!" I scream angrily. 

"Geez, Jun, don't get so mad! It's just that..." 

"It's just that what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I guess since I told you I'm gay, I'd might as well tell you..." 

"Tell me what?!" 

"So is Yamato!" he bursts out laughing. 

W-what?! Yamato is... what?! NO! Nuh uh, no way. 

"Shut up, Daisuke. You don't know what you're talking about!" 

"I don't?" he asks coyly. 

"Well... you don't... I'm not... He isn't gay!" I scream, but I'm getting this feeling in the pit of my stomach... 

"He is! He is!" he laughs. He seems to think this is hilarious. 

"Stop laughing! I love him!" 

"So does... pffft..." he snickers. 

"What?! Who?! He's mine! Not... not... whoever's!" 

"Taichi's!" he starts laughing again. 

"TAICHI!?" I scream. No! Ugh, I should've seen it coming! "Oh, little brother, you broke my heart!" 

He just stands there and laughs. Stupid Daisuke, thinking he's so smart, thinking he can just come out and tell me all these things... stupid Taichi! Now what am I going to do with my nails?! 

All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. I can't help myself, I smile at Daisuke and go answer the door. I open it and there stands Takeru. I can't help but giving him a look that would put Satan to shame, but then I realize he looks almost as bad as Daisuke did five minutes ago. I sigh. "Yes?" I ask. 

"Uhm... is... is Daisuke home? I'd like to talk... to him..." he mumbles, staring at the ground, apparently finding it more interesting than me. (A/N: Pfft... DUH! ^_^ Heh heh...) 

"You want to talk to him." I state rather than ask. 

"Yes, please... if I may..." he says, finally looking at me. His eyes seem... troubled. And honest. And I think I see some longing. I sigh again. 

"Come in." 

He smiles sadly and walks through the door. I point over to his bedroom and give him a look that means 'caution'. He nods. 

Well, I've done my job. If I hear some punches being thrown around, though, I'll be in there faster than a fat guy on a meatloaf. I sit on the couch and grab the nail polish remover. Stupid Taichi... I take some tissues and wipe the letters off my nails. What am I going to paint now? I hear light talking. _"You... Me... Love... Never... Understand... Not... Forever..."_ Then I hear screaming. I don't know what they're screaming, and I am considering barging in there with Daisuke's baseball bat, but then all of a sudden I hear moaning. Oh, god... Uhm... I get up and peek through Daisuke's bedroom door. Just as I suspected. They're making out. So I close the door and run to the living room to put the tv on as loud as it can go. 

"Oh, look, Family Feud is on... heh heh..." I say aloud, trying to distract myself from thinking about what could be going on in my brother's room. It's not my place to interrupt... I remember that I left my green nail polish on the kitchen table. I grab it and something catches my attention, outside. I walk closer to the window and see Taichi and Yamato sitting in the latter's car, smiling at each other triumphantly, and finally driving away. So it was their idea to drag Takeru over here... Wait! I have to ask Yamato if our date is still on for Saturday! Thank God for his dad! 

~end~ 

A/N: Okay, so the end was crappy... whatever. ^_^ And NO, I do NOT, in any shape, way, or form, like Jun!!! I don't HATE her, but I don't LIKE her!


End file.
